


Sinister

by hanabyulse



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabyulse/pseuds/hanabyulse
Summary: A certain devilish club-owner Moon Byulyi is famed for granting mysteriously successful favors. Detective Kim Yongsun meets her one day while working on a case and tries to solve the mystery that is Moon Byulyi.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Prologue

"Now if you would fancy telling me; what is it you truly desire, detective?" Byulyi drawled. She kept steady eye contact with the detective whose features got increasingly confused with every passing second.   
  
"Is this one of your shticks that they keep talking about? Come on, Byulyi. I'm a detective, it won't be that easy to get something out of me." The detective crossed her arms and stared at the club owner unimpressed.   
  
Byulyi took a step back and scoffed. This has never happened to her before. How could someone be immune to her angelic power? She shook her head and turned her back on Kim Yongsun to take a drink from the bar, ignoring the sound of footsteps following behind her.  
  
"Drinking on the job, detective? And here I thought you would be more honorable than that." When she turned to look at her, the detective rolled her eyes only to glare. Byulyi took a sip of bourbon and looked at her with a smirk.  
  
"No, then? Guess I can't help you."  
  
A sigh of defeat escaped Yongsun's lips and she flung her arms to her sides.   
  
"I need you to come down to the station as soon as possible for questioning since you so badly want to refuse to answer me."  
  



	2. Fallen from Grace

Falling... 

Falling. 

That was how Moon Byulyi found herself on the cold hard walls of Hell. 

She had fallen from grace; from Heaven to Hell, bound to serve a sentence. 

The angel, no, former angel, scoffed. She took one look at her scuffed palms and grunted as she stood. 

A hand was placed on a dark pillar in the depths of Hell. Her teeth chattered. It was freezing. 

Not only because of how low the temperature was down here, but unlike how it was in Heaven... 

Everything was closed off. 

Byulyi could swear she wasn't alone, wails of despair bounced off the labyrinth of suffering. But she spun and looked and was sure she was the only one here. 

Her fingers grazed the bruised and dented armor that covered her skin and stifled a laugh. 

How pathetic. 

She had been such a fool to think she could ever rebel against Him. Her father. 

Her father, for Her Father's sake! 

The small laughter turned into one that almost sent her in a spiral of madness. 

In the end, she could fool no one other than herself. 

"Byulyi!" 

She shot up on her lounge seat with a warm hand on her shoulder. 

Hyejin.

"The detective is here to talk to you." 

Hyejin was the only one she's ever had all these years—from being banished out of home to escaping away to Earth. 

"The what now? Why would a detective want to talk to me?" Byulyi took a sip of bourbon from her glass and furrowed her eyebrows. Of course, the alcohol never really got to her, what with the angelic figure and not. It was just a little bit of devilish fun.

Hyejin stared her down as she drank the alcohol and smirked.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“You better prepare yourself.” The two of them walked to a group of detectives scattered around the premises of Ablaze. Byulyi rolled her eyes at the remark. She was The Devil. What could she possibly ever have to prepare herself for?

Hyejin led her to a woman clad in a black suit that almost matched Byulyi’s. It was a woman shorter than her and had her back turned, presumably investigating the nightclub.

“Hey, here’s the boss you were looking for.” The demon was never really one for manners, and even three years on Earth had taught her nothing about casual socialization. With that, the detective turned to look at them. 

Hyejin had a mischievous smile playing on her lips and Byulyi’s face fell. She felt like she had just been bruised. It had been a long time since she had seen such beauty. And she just had to look so much like—

“Moon Byulyi. I’m Detective Kim Yongsun, and we’ve arrived to investigate the death of Kim Chaewon. You were the only contact on her burner phone.” Byulyi fixed her coat and cleared her throat. From her peripheral vision, she could see how much fun Hyejin was having just by looking at her reaction.

“Ah, Chaewon. I remember doing a favor or two for her. If I recall correctly, she wanted to get that audition badly. Such a shame she fell from grace so quickly.” She sat down on one of the many sofas with her legs crossed. Detective Kim stayed where she stood and looked at her like she was strange. And she was, to most humans. The idea of deities being real wasn’t exactly easily welcomed.

“You got her into the girl group?” The detective raised a suspicious eyebrow at her and Byulyi pursed her lips and nodded in affirmation. Chaewon was part of a globally-famous girl group called IZ*ONE, and got in through a survival show. 

“Sure, that’s what you could call it. It was just a series of favors, honestly. I don’t think she ever needed my help in the first place; the girl was talented.” As she spoke, Hyejin glanced at her shaky leg—an indicator that her mind was someplace else than here. Byulyi couldn’t help but linger on the idea of who Detective Kim looked so much like, and it made sense that the demon was so eager for her reaction.

“That’s peachy and all, but it’s not what we’re here for.” The detective exhaled and had a stoic look on her face. Byulyi leaned forward and smiled in a faux innocent manner.

“Well, if you’re talking about her death, I’m sure I have nothing to do with it. The reason why I’m the only contact on her burner phone? Maybe only my Father knows.” 

“What do you have to hide, Moon Byulyi?” Detective Kim took one step further away from her and stared.

“Nothing, of course. I just don’t particularly fancy the idea of a bunch of strangers from a corrupt little group investigating me. If you’re asking me, you’re looking at the wrong place.” She stood up from where she was seated and faced the detective.

"Now if you would fancy telling me; what is it you truly desire, detective?" Byulyi drawled. She kept steady eye contact with the detective whose features got increasingly confused with every passing second. 

"Is this one of your shticks that they keep talking about? Come on, Byulyi. I'm a detective, it won't be that easy to get something out of me." The detective crossed her arms and stared at the club owner unimpressed.

Byulyi took a step back and scoffed. This has never happened to her before. How could someone be immune to her angelic power? She shook her head and turned her back on Kim Yongsun to take a drink from the bar, ignoring the sound of footsteps following behind her.

"Drinking on the job, detective? And here I thought you would be more honorable than that." When she turned to look at her, the detective rolled her eyes only to glare. Byulyi took a sip of bourbon and looked at her with a smirk.

"No, then? Guess I can't help you."

A sigh of defeat escaped Yongsun's lips and she flung her arms to her sides. 

"I need you to come down to the station as soon as possible for questioning since you so badly want to refuse to answer me.” Byulyi groaned in response and turned to catch a glimpse of the detective.

"Did you mean soon as in one day soon, or a century soon?" She joked, receiving an eyeroll. The detective was probably having a headache just having to listen to her speak. 

"I'm going to contact you in the next day through the number in Chaewon's phone. You better pick up." Her notepad closed and then she grouped up her coworkers to leave the club. 

"Aren't we going to talk about how she looks like—" Hyejin started as soon as the two of them were left alone. 

"It must be some cruel trick by my Father. This is a new low, to say the least." She poured herself another glass and gulped it down in one drink. A breath left her lips and she scratched her eyebrow. It was best to forget it. She'd help with the case and be done with it; Byulyi decided. 

The night of meeting the detective, she dreamt of Hell. 

Hell was always so ghastly, and she was doing her rounds. One day, something felt out of place. There was light. 

There was a light in Hell. 

And she woke up. 


End file.
